


I wasn't expecting that.

by ficalicious325



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, it's a thing that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficalicious325/pseuds/ficalicious325
Summary: A soft clink filled the air as the two pool balls knocked into each other and slid seamlessly into the pocket. Alex looked up from where she was crouched above the table and grinned at Maggie, completely unashamed. Or that exploration of Alex and Maggie that turned into so much more, ft. baby Jamie.





	

A soft clink filled the air as the two pool balls knocked into each other and slid seamlessly into the pocket. Alex looked up from where she was crouched above the table and grinned at Maggie, completely unashamed. 

 

Maggie’s breath caught in her throat, her pulse racing through her veins and making her whole body hum. She tilted her head to the side and smirked at Alex for a long second before stepping closer to the table and placing her beer down on the edge. 

 

“Not one chance to get my money back, Danvers?” She questioned, a smirk becoming a grin as Alex’s head ducked and a blush worked up her neck. 

 

“I’m going easy on you, Sawyer, it’s not my fault that you can’t handle me.” Maggie’s hand slid down to the base of her beer, thudding against the table in shock. Her eyes were blown wide and unable to draw them away from Alex’s as she downed the rest of her drink. 

 

“Another beer, Danvers?” She asked before spinning on her heel and sauntering towards the bar, Alex’s rough laughter echoing behind her. 

 

-

 

The alley was dark but a faint glow from the door behind them lit up Alex’s figure as she leaned against her bike. Maggie was reminded of the agent’s shy smile and uneasy nervousness all those months ago as she’d somewhat admitted her sexuality to her. 

 

“Tonight was fun, Sawyer, we should do it again sometime.” Alex’s voice lilted up at the end of her sentence and Maggie tilted her head in question, a soft smirk painting her features for perhaps the hundredth time that evening. 

 

A step towards the DEO agent and her bike was all it took for the air between them to become heavy and heated. Hands drifted to hips and shoulders as Maggie tugged Alex forward into an embrace, short soft brown hair tickling her nose. 

 

They held each other for a beat too long before slowly pulling back. Alex was intimately aware of Maggie’s breath ghosting across her cheeks and the ever closing distance between their lips. She took a deep breath before closing the distance and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Maggie’s mouth, just where that ever-so annoying smirk had been held all night.

 

Maggie watched, breathless as Alex pulled on her helmet and climbed onto her bike. The agent shot her a wink and a soft wave before backing out of the alley and taking off down the street. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” she huffed out before pulling on her own helmet and climbing onto her own bike.

 

-

 

The whole bullpen was silent as every detective, officer and investigator stared at the screen watching the fight play out on the National City Mall. Maggie’s heart was in her throat as Supergirl got thrown through the leafy promenade.

 

Breathing stopped all together as the camera man zoomed in on a lithe DEO agent racing towards an almost collapsed building. The second Alex was out of sight Maggie broke into action, grabbing her helmet and her jacket off her desk and racing down the steps and out the precinct. 

 

She tried to calm herself down on the ride to the mall but her pulse was still racing in her throat. It got unexplainably worse when she pulled up to see Supergirl flying out of the building, a limp Alex Danvers in her arms. 

 

“What the hell was she thinking?!” Maggie cried, rushing to her side. Her hands flitted nervously around the agent’s head, something swelling in her throat at the sight of blood running down Alex’s forehead. 

 

“I’m taking her to the DEO right now,” Kara said, desperately trying to meet Maggie’s eyes, “are you okay to drive and meet us there?” All Maggie can do is nod as she climbs back onto her bike and violates so many traffic laws on the way to the DEO.

 

-

 

The first time Alex opens her eyes her head is throbbing and it feels as if her brain is about to explode. The room around her is dark and she knows instantly she’s in the medical wing of the DEO. She takes four deep breaths, one, two, three, four, and looks around the room.

 

Kara is curled into herself in a chair to her right, her hair tied back into a neat bun, not a hair out of place and dressed in grey track pants and a loose fitting shirt that Alex is pretty sure she’d seen on the floor of her apartment that morning. 

 

Looking to her left, Alex’s heart thudded in her chest, Maggie had her arms wrapped around her legs which were curled into her chest, knees resting on top, fast asleep. There was a tight frown on her face and Alex noticed there were traces of mascara on her cheeks. 

 

The second time Alex opens her eyes, daylight is streaming into the room and Kara is gone. She feels fingers threading through her hair and looks up, straight into the eyes of Detective Maggie Sawyer. Her head is tilted in that annoyingly understanding way and Alex groans as pain worms its way through her body. 

 

Maggie’s hand cups her cheek as she pushes the big red button at the top of Alex’s bed, her lips are moving but she can’t make out what Maggie’s saying. Everything is buzzing around her and her head is throbbing. 

 

Alex feels water leak from her eyes as Maggie disappears from her sight. She can’t breath properly and why does her head hurt so badly?!

 

Maggie fights the tears as she sees Alex starting to cry, looking around as much as she could surrounded by medics. She does all she can and takes Alex’s hand, holding it close to her chest and whispering promises in Spanish into her palm. 

 

-

 

Maggie smiles as her eyes crack open, the big bay windows paint the room in light and the bed is pulling her back into sleep with all its might but she rolls over anyway. 

 

Alex is staring back at her, a soft smile on her face and pillow lines drawn across her cheek. Her hair is messy, tussled from a night of sleep. Maggie grins and scoots forwards and into Alex’s embrace. 

 

“Good morning,” she mumbles, her voice muffled by Alex’s shirt, “run into any falling buildings whilst I was asleep?”

 

Alex’s chest vibrates with a low chuckle, “low blow, Sawyer,” she says, pressing a kiss to the top of the other woman’s head, breathing her in. 

 

Maggie’s arms tighten around Alex’s waist as she grins into her shirt, desperate to make this morning of peace last. 

 

The pitter patter of tiny feet echo through the hallway of her apartment and soon two tiny hands are pulling at the covers, demanding to be part of the action. 

 

Alex rolls over and laughs softly at the toddler before her. Jamie’s hair is pushed up on one side and she still has pillow lines covering half her face. The carbon copy of Maggie is wearing an NCPD junior shirt that hangs down to her knees and is holding her plush toy elephant in her fist. 

 

Jamie lifts her arms in a universal signal and Alex lifts her onto the bed with ease. Maggie lifts the covers and soon the three of them are curled together, basking in the sunlight shining in from the large windows. 

 

-

 

Tiny fingers ran through the soft fur of the German Shepherd, tracing down his nose and giggling as his tongue whipped out to lick them affectionately. Maggie watched as her daughter repeated the motion a few times before wrapping her small arms around the dog’s neck. 

 

“Did you see, Mama? Did you see me playing with Baxter?” The little girl asked, her wide, brown eyes gazing up at her mother. Maggie nodded softly, pulling Jamie into her lap and smothering her with kisses until she broke out in uncontrollable giggles. 

 

“What do you want to do today, Mija?” The detective asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter where they lay in the bed, Baxter’s head resting on her knee. Jamie was small for her age, just like Maggie had been. 

 

She pushed the curly mop of hair off Jamie’s face as the little one grinned up at her, patting both her cheeks with small chubby hands. 

 

“Take Baxter to the park, Mama?” Jamie tilted her head to the side in question, mimicking the way she’d seen her mother do before, “We invite Al’, Mama?” 

 

Maggie grinned, ever since she’d introduced her little daughter to the DEO agent they’d been attached at the hip and completely inseparable. As Jamie and Alex had grown closer, so had Maggie and Alex or ‘Al’’ as she was known in the Sawyer household. 

 

An hour later found Maggie swinging open the door grinning at the sight of Alex before her. She was wearing her classic leather jacket with sinfully tight black jeans and a rather relaxed t-shirt with NCPD printed across the front of it. 

 

Maggie tugged her forward into an embrace, Jamie’s arms wrapping around her neck as the arm that wasn’t holding up the toddler wrapped around Alex’s waist. 

 

“Hello Beautiful,” Alex whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “And who’s this little monster? Hello Little One!” Jamie giggled as Alex bopped her nose before ushering the little family back inside the apartment and out of the cold of the hallway. 

 

“You bring breakfast, Al’?” Jamie asked as her mother set her down in her chair in the kitchen. Alex grinned and put the bag she’d been carrying down on the counter, pulling from it three boxes and two cups of coffee. 

 

“Your majesty,” Alex said, a smile in place and an elaborate curtsey as she placed a plate of waffles down in front of Jamie and one in front of Maggie’s place at the table. The detective stopped in front of her when she turned back around placing two hands on her hips and pulling the taller woman into a soft kiss. 

 

“Good morning,” Maggie whispered centimetres from Alex’s lips, “nice shirt, where’d you get it?”

 

-

 

Alex bounced the toddler up and down on her hip as she paced back and forth. The phone was pressed to her ear and Kara was talking a mile a minute down the other end. 

 

Baxter lay on the sofa watching his honorary owner pace as Jamie slept on her shoulder. There was a chill to the room and the shear curtains billowed into the room from the open balcony french doors. Alex hung up and pressed another series of buttons on her phone before holding it back to her ear.

 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up…” Alex resumed her bouncing as she hung up and tried to ring Maggie again. Jamie shifted in her arms, murmuring against the skin of her neck causing Alex to stop her pacing and cradle the toddler in her arms. 

 

“You’re okay baby, it’s okay…” Jamie’s face scrunched in her sleep and her fist tightened around Alex’s shirt.  

 

 The phone reached Maggie’s voicemail once again and Alex huffed out a breath before listening for the beep. 

 

“Mags, it’s me, where are you? Jamie was upset when her Mama wasn’t here for bed time. I’m worried, don’t make me set Kara on you.” 

 

She hung up and threw the phone onto the couch as the tiny version of her love let out a high pitched whine. 

 

“I’m here, sweetheart, it’s okay. Mama’s going to be just fine.” Jamie’s eyes cracked open as Alex cupped a tear-stained cheek. 

 

“Mama? Home?” She croaked out, pulling her elephant closer to her chest. Tears sprung up anew when Alex shook her head and Jamie tucked her face into the crook of the agent’s neck. 

 

-

 

Kara grinned as the tiny pair of legs raced to keep up. She was barely above walking pace but Mini-Sawyer was grinning and laughing at the race. 

 

Ralph, the elephant, bobbed up and down in his owner’s hand as she engaged in the game and Kara caught Alex’s eye over the top of the toddler’s head. 

 

Maggie was curled into Alex’s arms fast asleep, the previous nights ordeal weighing heavily on her shoulders. Kara had been sent out to find the detective and bring her home ‘no matter the cost’.

 

Alex ran her hands through her hair as Maggie slept on her chest, her breathing deep and her heart finally clam for the first time since yesterday evening. 

 

She watched her sister play with the little girl who’d built a home in her heart, along with her mother, a soft smile gracing her features as Jamie stopped and held Ralph up to her ear. 

 

An adorable frown painted her features as the two held a tactics talk before a look of determination settled in its place. 

 

The toddler bent her knees before throwing the stuffed elephant into the air and over the other side of the couch with all her might. 

 

To Kara’s credit she didn’t let Ralph hit the floor and used her super speed to get under the beloved animal. 

 

Jamie, pleased her trap had worked, raced round the the superhero and managed to climb onto her back.

 

“I gots you! Al’, you see? I gots her!!” 

 

Alex chuckled as her sister swung Jamie onto her front and held Ralph out to her in a truce. 

 

“You won, fair and square kiddo, you one hundred percent outsmarted me. I just don’t know how you did it!”

 

-

 

Fourteen missed calls from Alex sat on Maggie’s phone. 

 

Twelve from Kara

 

Three voicemails went unheard and millions more texts went unread. 

 

The final one buzzed through; a simple ‘I’m sorry’, before the detective flipped her phone over and got out of bed. 

 

She stuck her head in Jamie’s room, making sure her daughter was sound asleep before padding to the kitchen to start to clean up. 

 

She tossed paper plates filled with birthday cake into a trash bag before grabbing random napkins that were littered around the apartment. 

 

A soft knock on the door broke her from her haze and she knew exactly who it would be. 

 

What she wasn’t expecting when she opened the door was the sight before her. 

 

Alex was leaning heavily on a pair of crutches, a black cast encasing most of her leg. Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, one of them swollen shut and there was a long jagged cut running down one side of her forehead, kept together with butterfly stitches. 

 

Her breathing was uneven and Maggie could see extra padding around her midsection. 

 

Despite the worry that eclipsed her at seeing her girlfriend in this state, Maggie was overrun with the feelings of the day; of comforting her crying daughter and consoling her from yet another disappointment. 

 

“Where the fuck were you?” Her voice was hard and cold but she refused to be softened. Alex’s head hung in shame she shuffled backwards on her crutches. 

 

“Alex, where the fuck were you?!” Her voice was rising now, unable to stop the emotions racing through her. 

 

“She was devastated, Alex! All she would ask was when ‘Al’’ was coming to her birthday party! Her fucking birthday party! And I had to tuck her in tonight and explain to her that you weren’t coming to read her a bedtime story as you’d fucking promised her!!” 

 

Maggie was shouting now and she didn’t care that Alex was visibly flinching at her words, devastation painting her features. 

 

Her rant was cut short by Kara, stepping out from down the hall a fierce scowl on her face. She squared up to Maggie but the detective couldn’t see straight for the fury overwhelming her. 

 

“Did you even ask why she wasn’t here?! Why she’d miss the birthday party of a little girl she loves as her own flesh and blood?! Did you wonder that it was to protect you! To protect your daughter! To protect the ones she loves! To-“

 

“Kara, that’s enough!” Alex’s voice was low but fierce as she shuffled back and began to make her way down the corridor towards the elevator. 

 

“Mommy?” 

 

Jamie’s voice brought her to a rocking halt. Her heart was in her throat and her one open eye sprung with tears. 

 

“Mommy, where you going?” 

 

The toddler rubbed her eyes, pulling Ralph close to her chest. Her eyes were bleary and her hair was pushed up on one side of her face. Her footie pyjamas had little elephant faces all over them and the sight made Alex smile. 

 

“You gots a booboo? That why you didn’t come see me? Why you couldn’t?”

 

Alex nodded, tears in her eyes and something fluttering in her chest. She didn’t trust her voice but Kara was at her side, helping her crouch as much as she could and opening her arms out. 

 

Jamie rushed into her, forcing the air out her lungs, knees smashing against the stitches in her side.  
  
“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so, so, sorry. I tried my best, that’s how I got hurt because I wanted to come to your party so bad.” 

 

The toddler nodded, holding Ralph up to her ear and nodding solemnly before looking at Alex. 

 

“Ralph says it’s okay. He was a little scared at first, and worried because he’s four now and mommy wasn’t here. But he understands now, because you were busy protecting us so he was brave.” 

 

Alex pulled the little girl tighter to her chest, showering her face with kisses and nodding along to her story.

 

“Well I’m so proud of Ralph for being so grown up about it. He’s very brave and I’m very, very sorry.” 

 

Jamie’s small hands cupped Alex’s cheeks as she traced the line running down her forehead and Alex made eye contact with Maggie over their daughter’s shoulder and mouthed I’m sorry. 

 

-

 

Alex shifted on the couch, her foot raised on a pile of pillows and her ribs were aching. She listened to Maggie moving about in the kitchen and smiled as she heard small cuss words in Spanish. 

 

The detective came out the kitchen, a small plate in her hand, Alex’s pills and a glass in the other. 

 

Kara had taken Jamie ice skating for the day and it was the first time in a long time the two of them had the time and space to be alone and appreciate each other. 

 

The fight they’d had and the consequential conversations had been completely influential on their relationship and communication between them was growing and improving day by day. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” Maggie asked as she tucked a foot underneath her and settled onto the couch. 

 

“Hurts.” Alex sniffled and tried to shift closer into Maggie’s arms. 

 

“Do you need me to kiss it better?” Maggie asked, a smirk painting her features as she pulled Alex closer, still wary of her injuries and not wanting to hurt her after an incident just a week ago. 

 

Alex grinned and pulled Maggie closer by her shirt to bring them together. Their kiss broke with a smile and a laugh as the detective leant her head against her girlfriend’s.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“I love you, so very much, Maggie Sawyer.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened. I love how sweet Chyler and Melissa are with the young fans and I wanted to explore the Jamie Sawyer dynamic because there are so many great fics out there already with her in it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and there is a part two in the works if people are interested?


End file.
